That One Summer
by OrangeKittyCat
Summary: Anime. Dedicated to Loome. This one will be ALOT longer than your other one... I promise...:  There was that one summer that changed everything: their feelings, their allies, enemies, and their relationships. Rated T for safety..
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to Loome(Crisp Monster) for the reasons on my profile and more:D**

**I've been writing this on and off for a while.. Sorry, Crisp Monster for the delay:/**

**Sorry for OOCness..:/**

**I hope you like it x)**

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Shu asked, picking a ripped flier from the floor. He turned it over in his muddy hands, hoping to find some indication of what information it carried. The flier became muddier, and muddier until it was pratically unreadable. Shu cursed creatively, throwing the flier aside and climbing a nearby tree.<p>

"Let me take a look," Kluke said. She bent down to have a look at the fragile flier, and frowned. "Well done, Shu. No-one can read it now."

Shu stopped, processed what she'd just said, then simply shrugged. It didn't really matter to him whether the flier lived or not; he had only been interesting on the information it possessed.

"Wait, I can read this." Kluke said unexpectedly. Shu jumped slightly, but shrugged it off quickly, pretending it never happened. "It says: '_Once in a life time oppurtunity! Spend your summer at the lake house of your dreams, and complete your wishes. Meet new friends, and have the time of your life. All you have to do is arrive."_

"Awesome.." Shu said, barely paying any attention.

"Shall we go? It'll be our first trip together with just us since.. Well, since forever." Kluke said excitedly, smiling widely. The other seemed hesistant until he turned to look at his friend. She didn't just smile with her mouth, but with her whole body. Shu's heart leapt, and he grinned.

"Of course."

"Thank you, Shu. This is going to be the best summer ever!" Kluke squealed, pulling him into a tight hug. "I can't wait; it'll be just us with no-one else... well, no-one else we know.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I<em> was <em>going to write the journey in this chapter, but I spent 30 minutes on it, and it was boringer than a documentary.. So, to make sure you have fairly long chapter and stuff, I'm going to add this, then also do chapter two tonight just to make it up to you...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to Loome(Crisp Monster) for the reasons on my profile and more:D**

**I've been writing this on and off for a while.. Sorry, Crisp Monster for the delay:/**

**Sorry for OOCness..:/**

**I hope you like it x)**

**Sorry for the delay in updating:/**

* * *

><p>"Wow, this place is... breath-takingly beautiful." Kluke breathed, staring at the lodges. Or, more behind the lodges, at the stunning view of the lake.<p>

"This... She... Wow!" Shu mumbled, stood in the middle of the road, gawping at the view.

"Did you say 'she'?" The other asked, turning round to face her friend. Shu's face flushed the lightest shade of pink, but he casually shook it off.

"Heh, why would I say 'she'?" He said as cooly as possibly, scratching the back of his head. Kluke thought for a moment, but then decided to push it away and focus on the trip.

"Let's go in," She beamed, running towards one of the lodges.

"This place is amazing! I'm glad I followed you here, darling!" A high pitched voice shrieked. Kluke stopped in her tracks, tears appearing in her eyes as she turned very slowly. She had sworn she'd just heard the voice of the one person who she wanted to get away from, the person who annoyed her more than anyone else, and made herself Shu's fiance: Bouquet.

"Oh, you're here too, Kluke." Bouquet smiled, seemingly less enthusiastic than before. She had Shu wrapped in her arms, constricting her rather tightly.

"Great, you're here." Kluke said bluntly, biting her lower lip and slowly waking towards the lodges. Shu pushed Bouquet away from him, frowning with disapproval; she'd already ruined it for Kluke, the one he wanted to make happy.

* * *

><p>Kluke cheered up slightly when she entered the lodge she was sharing. It was rather small, but the view of the lake was phenomanal. She really couldn't wait until they'd be out kayaking, swimming, canoning or whatever other sports they'd do on the lake.<p>

Sighing, Kluke turned to look at the list of who she'd be sharing the lodge with. Since this one was fairly small, she only had to share it with either two, or three people. Unfortunately, and possibly fortunately, Kluke had to share this lodge with Shu and Bouquet. The unfortunate side of it would be that she'd constantly get irratated, Bouquet would want to dress her, and two of her aims for this holiday would be extremely hard to achieve.

Kluke jumped as the door opened and Shu came through, juggling his possesions in his arms. "Um, Kluke-" Here he just dropped everything on the floor-"Are you okay? You seemed upset before, when you found out that Bouquet was also here..." He trailed off for a minute, almost lost in thought.

"I just wanted to spend some proper time with you since we haven't in a while... But you can have fun with your fiance, whilst I achieve one of the other things I came here to do." Finishing with that, Kluke stood up, marching towards the door.

"Kluke, wait!" Shu shouted. She halted obiedently, refusing to turn and face him. "Erm, please don't go. I-I want to spend time with you... I really like you, Kluke!"

"That has no interest to me," The latter said coldly, only to keep herself from forgiving him. Knowing that she would be no longer welcome, Kluke continued out the door, chewing her bottom lip furiously.

"You think that'll make me give in." Shu whispered as he watched Kluke pass by one of the windows.

* * *

><p>"Darling!" Bouquet squealed as she entered the lodge. The other sighed, desperately wishing he could vanish into thin air; his 'fiance' just wouldn't leave him alone.<p>

"Bouquet, I'm not in the mood. I'm just going to the nearby town for a bit, see you later." And with that, Shu left, hoping that the former wouldn't follow him.

* * *

><p>Kluke wandered around the nearby town, twiddling her thumbs as she walked. Shu would never forgive her after what she'd said earlier, but it was sorta true. She hadn't come here to hear that, she'd come here to spend time with her best friend and make new friends. Then possibly go on several dates if she liked the person back.<p>

Tears welled in Kluke's eyes, but she wiped them away. Not paying too much attention, she crashed into a solid flesh wall that seemed a similar size to her, possibly smaller. She fell backwards, but didn't hurt herself... too bad. Her hands got scraped slightly, and her knees now contained several graises.

"I'm sorry I wasn't- Kluke?" The voice seemed way too familar for her liking and she winced. Why did she have to bump into Shu? "Do you want to get some ice-cream, then we can spend some time together... Like you wanted." He beamed, his eyes smiling too; he really wanted to make her happy and make her forget about earlier.

"What?" Kluke said, her face pasted with her astonishment. She didn't know what to say or do, but she knew she had to fix things between them. "Erm, okay."

Shu beamed, helping her from the ground. "Come on, there's an ice-cream parlour around the corner."

'_I think he forgives me.' _Kluke's mind sang. She had to bit her lip slightly to stop her crying from happiness.

* * *

><p>"Erm, Strawberry please." Kluke ordered her ice-cream with a smile. It had taken her several minutes to decide what flavour to have, but after a while, she decided to go with the flavour that had the same colour as her dress.<p>

"Can I have a lemon sorbet, please?" Shu asked, smiling. Kluke shook her head, beaming and rolling her eyes; Shu had got an ice-cream matching the colour of his shorts, which was copying her.

"It _was_ a good idea," Shu said when he noticed what Kluke was doing. Once he got his ice-cream, they both walked down the road, standing within a close proximity of each other. They walked in silence, but it wasn't awkward though.

"I think us hanging out together was a good idea too." Shu finally said, breaking it. He turned to face Kluke who was smiling.

"Me too." She licked her ice-cream once more, but got a small splash of it under her chin.

"Erm, Kluke?"

"Yeah."

"You've got-" Shu pointed to her chin, moving closer to her. He gently wiped it, smiling. Kluke tensed slightly when she realised that he hadn't moved his hand. They stared into each others eyes for several seconds which seemed like it would last forever... He moved closer to her, his face only inches from hers.

"There you are, Darling!" _Her _high-pitched voice squealed, making the other two spring apart. Kluke stared at her ice-cream; she was trying to avoid eye contact completely with both the boy next to her, and the excited girl charging towards them. Shu seemed to have the same idea.

Once Bouquet had reached them, she pulled Shu into a tight hug, which came as no surprise to Kluke. The former of the three started rambling on about her day so far, and the other two immediately zoned out. It was only when Bouquet said, "Let's get married this summer, Shu!" that the other two snapped out of their daze.

"WHAT?" They both shouted simutaneously.

"This place is perfect, and we're both here. Kluke can even be our bridesmaid."

"You're what?" The latter asked, trying to hide the emotions swimming around inside her. What problem did she have with this wedding apart from that Shu wasn't happy about it? It's not as if she liked Shu or anything, so why did her heart protest to her head? And why did she have to be corrupt with jealously everytime Bouquet was near? Why did Bouquet ever have to take a liking to Shu; why couldn't she have liked Jiro instead? Or maybe Andropov? Why couldn't Bouquet have like anyone but Shu?

"Bridesmaid... Have you never heard of one before?"

"Of course I have, I just- I don't- I sorta... I don't want to get in your way, so I'm not coming." Kluke struggled to find an excuse at getting herself out of this one. She smiled emotionlessly, then trudged away, leaving the other two dazed.

* * *

><p><strong>I did orginally write more, but then I decided to seperate the unfinished next bit and put it into the next chapter to speed the time until I put the next chapter up... Did that make sense? If it didn't, just say and I'll explain... Hope you like it...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicated to Loome:) **

**You can correct me where ever I have gone wrong, I suck at languages and so does the interent;P**

**And I'd just like to say I'm sorry in advance... For anything and everything.**

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?" Shu asked curiously as he found Kluke in their cabin.<p>

"Nothing..."

"It didn't seem like nothing." He edged closer to the other, trying to comfort. She sighed, shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter, Shu. I just don't think you two should be getting married at your age." Kluke sighed again, crossing to the opposite side of the room. Shu followed her anxiously, scared she'd slip out the door and leave him again. "I just need some time to think and do what I came here to do. And being a bridesmaid for Bouquet wasn't one of those things."

Shu opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He scratched the back of his head, thinking of something to say, anything to say. Finally giving in, he shrugged. "Let's get some tea; I'm starving."

The other smiled; food was sometimes all Shu thought about.

* * *

><p>"Everything looks so delicious!" Shu beamed dreamily, staring at the food. He licked his lips, hurrying towards it. If Kluke didn't know any better, she'd have thought he was in a daze. She laughed, happy to be rid of Bouquet once more. Inside her, she was hurting, wishing that Bouquet hadn't come on this trip. Of course, Kluke would never express her feelings, especcially since she'd come here to get rid of them. Things were looking up again, but this was a bad thing.<p>

"Shuuu." Kluke expected the high pitched voice this time, sighing almost on queue. Bouquet had wormed her way into their situation once more.

"Bouquet, I want to get to the food," Shu moaned, trying to weave around the former. He finally gave in when she scooped him into her arms. "You're squishhhing me."

"I have found the perfect place for us." Bouquet beamed, grabbing Shu's hand. "Come on, I'll show you." As the excited girl dragged him away, Shu flashed Kluke an 'I'm-sorry' look, then a 'save-me' sort of wince. She smiled slightly, but refused to move; she'd already had enough of seeing Bouquet, let alone being near her.

Sighing, Kluke turned away and bumped into something. After stumbling backwards slightly, she realised that 'something' was a girl around her age. She had pale skin, green eyes and long curly hair.

Kluke held out her hand, offering to help the girl to her feet. The girl took a young boy's instead, then turn to Kluke. "Hallo! Ich bin Adali und dies ist meins Bruder- she indicated to the boy- Albert! Es tut mir leid fur das Gehen in Ihnen... Verdammt! I meant: Hello, I am Adali and this is my brother, Albert! I'm sorry for walking into you!"

"I'm Kluke, and it was my fault really... What language were you speaking then?"

"Oh, that-" here Adali blushed- "My brother and I are German but I also speak English. I can teach you some if you wa- actually, I insist." Adali followed her answer with a warm smile.

Forgetting all about Shu and Bouquet, Kluke followed her two new companions to their cabin.


End file.
